Good Friends
Ally's POV I walk up to Austins house as I knock on the door. Austin answers, gives a grumpy face then attempts to close it until I block it with my foot. “Seriously? I get jealous once and you ignore me?" I shout. "go away Ally, what if you see my mom? Would you like to bake some stew and pour it over her head?" He groaned. I got upset "Austin...that is not cool" I cry as tears try to fall, I walk away from the door about to leave. "Ally, wait!" He shouted, I turned. "Wait for what? Its..as if every move I make is wrong and always having me upset and you avoiding me. Everytime I try its just, getting on my nerves that I can't do anything right, my heart is broken as it is Austin........and you show no symathy for it“ I say whilst walking off again, I hear a door slam as tears fall down my eyes....then I feel a hand grab my wrist and turn me. "Ally I do try my best as well as you do! Its just..when arguments start I get upset, its just, well I really can't stand it! And the amount of girls that hit on me..it could carry on, and I don't want that to, but I don't know what to do...." He whined. "I guess.....we'd have to break up" I say, "What?" He says. "Its for the best, I know that, and you do too. I LOVE you like you can't imagine, but, if we're like this, so be it, I can be everything you want, just not your girlfriend anymore" I calmy say. He shakes a bit, as he nods, trying not to hesitate. "We're still friends though, right?" He asks, I smile "Yes Austin" as I hug him, I could feel that he held me tight, because of the grip. I break the hug as we stare at each other, until we lean in, but then stop and shake our heads as I put my hand out to fist bump. "Buddy" I say. He repeats after me, as we both go our separate ways. I cry a bit as I walk home. As I do I change my mind and walk to Sonic Boom, I make sure I have my book with me as I walk inside and make my way to the practice room. As I go through I close the door, sitting on the piano bench as I play with a few notes. There I start writing. As I finish up the last words I decide to play the song, I start the first notes and start singing. "Your always on my mind Yeah, even in the weekends I wish I could go back in time And trust me, I'd fix this Why can't things stay, the way they were What was, the difference, between A relationship and a friendship I may be able to kiss you if I were your girlfriend But there's still hardly difference These two things have mainly similarities But why is one so easy and one so hard I've got to know, before I go home But all I really want is you What's the difference? Between, a relationship and a friendship .. Because I still....spend it with you... All those times I'm thinking That we were just so perfect But either way, that still occurred My heart pounds whenever I see your face But that's not meant to happen to a friend I called your cell phone But you won't answer Maybe I should just find somebody else.. So what are you dreaming? Is it something you've always wanted? Because, really, I got to know I may be able to kiss you if I were your girlfriend But there's still hardly difference These two things have mainly similarities But why is one so easy and one so hard I've got to know, before I go home But all I really want is you What's the difference? Between a relationship and a friendship.. Because I still....spend it with you... Birds start tweeting, heart starts pounding Daisies are growing ,roses are floundering I finally get a text and its from you But what am I supposed to do... What I'm supposed to do.. I may be able to kiss you if I were your girlfriend But there's still hardly difference These two things have mainly similarities But why is one so easy and one so hard I've got to know, before I go home But all I really want is you What's the difference? Between a relationship and a friendship .. Because I still....spend it with you... Spend it with you.....(A few times)" What am I supposed to do about my feelings for Austin? Our friendship was easy and we were already this close, why is it so different? Category:Ally singing